


Sans and Mutt, The Lord and The Dog

by Jenna (Jennajen)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Fellswapcest - Freeform, M/M, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), either one works for me, fellswap, it's supposed to be fellswap but i like to call it swapfell because that's how i found out about it, swapfellcest - Freeform, very much incesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/pseuds/Jenna
Summary: Sans and Mutt had a different kind of relationship.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 33





	Sans and Mutt, The Lord and The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts on their relationship and how I write them. This was actually a bit hard to write? So I may not add a second part. But If I do think of anything else to add, I will. Enjoy!

Sans and Mutt had a…  _ different _ kind of relationship than normal brothers did. Just a  _ little _ different.

…

Hah, who were they kidding, it was  _ very _ different.

From an outside point of view, the skeleton brothers’ relationship was abusive. It sort of was, but that wasn’t the point. The brothers were on opposite ends of the spectrum when it came to their personalities, and that most likely added to the idea that their relationship was completely abusive.

Sans, though he was shorter, was strict and dominating. He was by all accounts  _ mean _ , and it was hard for anybody to get along with him. Though it  _ did _ help to be strict when he was the Captain of the Royal Guard when they were underground. He was demanding and narcissistic, wanting everything to be perfect and to his tastes, or else he would be very upset. He was even more strict with his own brother, Mutt.

Mutt, although taller, was submissive and willing to do almost anything for Sans, who he called his lord (or “m’lord” if he was talking out loud). Back underground, he was just a sentry. He only really even had that job in order to follow Sans around on patrols. His name actually hadn’t been Mutt at first, he just started calling himself that once Sans called him that. If it wasn’t obvious if one were to look at him, Mutt loved his brother and revered him almost like a god. Anything Sans wanted from him, he would give.

Despite their, heh,  _ large _ differences, they worked well together. They loved each other, but not in the way most brothers loved one another. It was easy to tell just  _ how _ they loved each other if one bothered to look.

They were both extremely…  _ obsessed _ with each other. Love, obsession, possessive… they didn’t care what it was called, but they couldn’t live without each other. Mutt was incredibly dependant on Sans, and Sans liked him that way. Sans pretended to not be dependant on Mutt, but he still really was.

For them, it worked. They wouldn’t rather have it any other way.

But there were things that got in the way. Things from both their sides of the relationship that made everything  _ just not perfect _ .

Sans, while he didn’t allow anybody to touch his  _ pet _ , Mutt _ , _ or rarely even talk to him, he himself was a very social person. He was mean, yes, but he loved to talk to people. Especially his best friend Alphys. He’d often leave Mutt leashed to a wall or fencepost to watch as Sans sparred and bantered with Alphys.

And Mutt hated it.

He despised it, really. It pissed him off to no end. It… it made him so incredibly  _ jealous _ . He wanted to be the one Sans kept his attention on like that, even if it meant fighting- er,  _ sparring _ with Sans. He just… he wanted Sans’ attention. All of it. And he didn’t get that when Sans’ attention was on  _ Alphys _ .

Fucking Alphys.

He hated her. If he had Sans’ permission, he would have killed her long ago.

Mutt didn’t kill without Sans’ permission or orders. Well… no, that wasn’t true. Mutt killed. A lot. And he tortured, a lot. He may have been a huge masochist at heart, he was sadistic towards his victims. But he didn’t kill or torture just anybody. No, doing that might get Sans to fear him. He could never have Sans fear him.

Mutt killed the people that were forgettable. The people who were an inconvenience to Sans, people who wanted to attack him, or people who talked bad about Sans behind his back. He killed the people who he knew Sans didn’t give two shits about.

Oh yeah, he also eagerly slaughtered the people Sans ordered him to kill. When he was ordered, it didn’t have that slight feeling of  _ he was doing something wrong _ .

But he did do something different that he knew was wrong, that he knew Sans absolutely would hate if he ever found out. 

He cut himself.

It was his go to way of punishing himself or reminding himself to be good. He was harder on himself than Sans was on him, after all, and he didn’t allow for any failures. Besides, it was better than the alternative; listening to the thoughts in his head and just ending it. He couldn’t do that, though. His lord was the only one who could choose that.

Sans didn’t know about his cutting habit. He wasn’t able to tell, with how many scars Mutt had. He wouldn’t be able to tell if Mutt disappeared for a few hours, only to come back as loyal as ever. Well, he  _ could _ tell, but if Mutt needed some time alone but still stayed loyal and he wasn’t under punishment, he was free to vanish for a few hours a week. It was a good thing he didn’t do it often.

Sans would not hesitate to kill people or at  _ least _ break their arm if they tried to touch what was  _ his _ . Mutt was his. He didn’t punish Mutt for other people touching him if it wasn’t his fault, but he swore if he found out Mutt did it on purpose…

Ehem. Anyway.

The dog and the lord were incredibly different from one another, but there was a deeply embedded trust and love between them, and neither one would rather have their relationship any other way.


End file.
